treehearts
by Cindel
Summary: When the most trusted New Wizard (young men who never age over 20) ^^ plagues Middle Earth with evil, his underestimated younger brother and friends must save the world! *update* HTML document. Easier to read!


****

….. treehearts …..

by cindel

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. But I do own the four new Hobbits, Lance, Helga, Kappa, Phoenix, Deva, Blaize, Alp whats-his-face, and all other characters you didn't see in the original LOTR. If you really want to use one of those characters for your story, please e-mail me, asking for permission and tell me what your story is and what my chara's role is in it. NOW READ THE STORY!!!

…..chapter one…..

MUSIC: FAERIE COURT

Lord Elrond of Rivendell looked closer at his list of guests. It was the 3000th anniversary of the destruction of The Ring, and he was holding a celebration for the closet relatives of the Fellowship. 

He lazily looked up and muttered some names. The guests looked at each other until someone finally said,"Here?"

Elrond looked again at his list, and after some long thought, he fell asleep.

"Maybe _I_ should call roll, Dad," Arwen grabbed the list and yelled"DoraOthoMeriadocLuckyLanceHelgaLegolasFaramirK appaPhoenixDeva." She looked up and scanned the area, and then said, "Where's Deva?"

An odd-looking Elf with fiery red hair that covered her ears answered. "She's off in Daoine Sidhe trying to stop the Wilkie problem. I'm here on her behalf."

Arwen stopped. "Blaize? You came back to Middle Earth?"

"Yeeeah. Aoibhinn folks were really depressing. I had to come back, or else I might turn into a gray-haired, gray-skinned, black-clothes-wearing freak of nature." She had a tiny hind of a Cliodne accent. (Somewhere between Scottish and Cajun)

Arwen nodded. "Okay, now what?"

The room was silent for a moment. Lance looked up boredly. Otho, a Hobbit, silently hoped that food would come next. Arwen looked at Elrond, who was still asleep.

Helga, who was a Dwarf, finally broke the silence. "Why don't we just wake up the King?"

Everyone stared at her, as if to say, If that was possible we would be eating by now.

Blaize shook her hair out of her eyes, still keeping her ears covered. She looked around the room, noting everyone and their expressions. Her eyes turned to the edge of the room, where a young man with long, blue? hair, and angelic sapphire eyes sat. He wore a cerulean tunic with a silver belt. He had a sweet smile. With him, there was a tall, metal staff with a huge, rough, sapphire on it.

At the very edge, right next to him, was a rough-looking boy with hair that looked like the flame. His eyes were red, with a gold ring around the black of his eye. He was wearing a red shirt with something written on it in Quenya. He held a wooden staff with unreadable markings on it. _These two are the Wizards_, she thought.

Arwen was white from boredom and finally said, "Okay, we're hungry." She looked up and yelled "SERVANTS!! PLEASE BRING THE FEAST!!" 

No one came. She yelled again, but no answer. Lance yawned and pulled his back hair behind his ears.

"Something weird is going on," Arwen noted. Nothing outside of the Council could hear or be heard. Dora the Hobbit looked up and around. _It does seem rather quiet,_ she thought. 

No one noticed the Elf in the middle of the room. His long blonde hair had a single strand that flopped down into his depressed face. His ocean blue eyes missed the waters, but loved the trees too much. 

He looked up boredly and checked to see if anything interesting was going on. Apparently not. Nothing in his life was interesting since he came back from the seas. All kinds of girls would pine over him, but just because he was, well, good-looking. Nobody was interested in who he really was. They all just love him for his looks. And his power.

Unless you haven't already guessed, this Elf is Legolas. You probably figured a better end for him, didn't you? He's a prince! How can he be sad? Well, he's not as shallow as you think. At least here he isn't. 

Suddenly, in the middle of sulking, a jolt of energy zapped through him. And everyone else, actually. Except for the Wizards, who glared at each other accusingly. Everyone turned to them, and attempted to decide which one did this whole thing. _It had to be one of them_, thought Arwen._ The energy is confined within this bubble._ _It was cast in here. I can tell!_

The Wizard with red hair sat up straight. He closed his eyes and smiled slightly. The Blue Wizard looked at him suspiciously. Arwen looked at the Red Wizard. 

"Phoenix…. you aren't acting like you normally do."

Phoenix ignored her and looked around at the stupid people. _Heh! They don't have a clue of how much trouble they're in!_ he thought. The Blue Wizard looked worriedly at Phoenix but… was that a little smirk he's hiding? Blue stood up tall and looked at Arwen. Arwen turned to him. "Kappa…. do you have any idea what's going on?"

"No, I don't. But I think Phoenix might know."

MUSIC CHANGE: THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS PERFECT

Blaize looked at Phoenix. His eyes really didn't look right for his face. It was… the shape of them. Kind of scary.

Suddenly, the boy jumped up from his seat and smiled evilly. Everyone looked up. Helga, Lance, Legolas and Blaize stood up and drew weapons. Phoenix's eyes changed, and kept flashing to the way they were supposed to be - nice, and more soft than angular. They kept flashing - good, evil, good, evil, good, evil, until finally he burst into a cloud of black smoke. When it cleared, a tall shadowed man stood in place.Legolas lowered his bow. "Kappa!? What the… you've been-"  
"That's right, Legolas of Mirkwood. For the past 3 hours my right-hand man, Alp Luachra, has been fooling you all!"

There was a quiet snigger from the side of the room. Blaize tried to hide a grin behind her hand.

Luachra glared at the ones who dared to laugh at him. "You think my name is funny, eh? How funny do you find this?"

He put out his left hand, and a blue energy sphere emerged from the air in front of it. He quickly looked around, and shot it Lance. 

Blaize let out a fake yawn, and stared at Luachra. She dropped her big flamesword and pulled out a tiny throwing one.

"You don't really think you can beat him with that little knife, do you?" Helga sighed. "I have to do everything myself." She leaped out at Luachra and attempted to hack at him.

Blaize, shaking her head, empowered the throwing sword with Earth power. She then threw it effortlessly at him. The sword hit him right in the chest. It then took root. The powerful water demon laughed. "You really think this little weed is going to defeat ME??" Blaize just smiled. Nothing more. 

Luachra attempted to pull the sword from his chest, but no good. "You know, once that thing hits your heart, or what's left of it, you'll die."

He looked up. "I am incapable of death, little girl. I am an IMMORTAL. Do you know what that means? Or do I have to tell you?"

Blaize's eyes flashed a crimson color. And with that, the demon fell back onto the ground where he turned to salt.

FANFARE: TRIUMPHANT!

Kappa looked up, amazed at the Elf's power. 

"Well, I guess you've won this time. But I WILL be back!!" He vanished into thin air.

There was a long pause. Arwen sat down, shocked. "It all makes sense now….. Oh my Gods, I can't believe it…."

MUSIC CHANGE :TIMID LITTLE CREATURES

A few hours later, when all had ended and the council had left, Arwen stood outside. The warm, dark night had fallen and the weather was perfect for a night stroll.

She sat on a fallen tree in the nearby forest. Her thoughts were locked on Kappa and Phoenix. _It all makes sense! Those years ago when Phoenix left the Wizard's Tower, when we thought he was off creating an evil empire, and how Kappa went off to find him, and didn't come back until a year after Phoenix had returned……. Everything. Oh, boy, we're in deep shit now. It sure was smart of us to tell them to not teach Phoenix any good magic! And now….. I just hope Deva comes back before Kappa takes over Middle Earth. But, in the mean time, I think I should get some strong people to go off to save us._

After a shockingly short hour, Arwen finally awoke from her pool of thoughts when she heard a stick crack. Footsteps! Her heart began to pound. "That was NOT an animal…." she said out loud.

The sound stopped, realizing she was there. Whatever it was, it bolted. Arwen looked around. "I really wonder who that was…." She decided that whoever that was, they were not hurt her. She started to head in the direction to where the person ran to….

END CHAPTER 1

End of Chapter Notes: Ugh… not very good…. Well, that's my first chapter, whaddya think? BTW, those music things, ignore them for now. I'll tell you what they are when I'm set up. I know a lot of you are eager to meet Phoenix, but right now I'm still working on him. He's going to be awesome ^^….


End file.
